Loves Magic
by Galadrielle18
Summary: While trying to leave the Nevernever something unexpected happens and Harry Dresden is transported to a different Galaxy where he becomes involved in a war to protect humanity. SLASH, unbeta'd Chapter 13 now up
1. Prologue

Title: Loves Magic

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Dresden Files/Stargate Atlantis

Pairing: John Sheppard/Evan Lorne, Ronon Dex/Harry Dresden, Hrothbert "Bob" of Bainbridge/James Stackhouse, Rodney MacKay/Carson Beckett

Summary: While trying to leave the Nevernever something unexpected happens and Harry Dresden is transported to a different Galaxy where he becomes involved in a war to protect humanity.

Warnings: slash, Dresden Files, Elisabeth Weir bashing (normally I don't care much about her, but in this story she will be homophobic)

Spoilers: Everything till Season three "Sunday" happened. After that…

Disclaimer: Pity, they are not mine…

AN: I read this really great fic a while ago when suddenly a bunny decided to chase me…

**Prologue**

"Shit!" Harry Dresden cursed as he dodged another hex thrown his way.

"Can't we talk about it, Godmother?" he cried over his back. He had come to the Nevernever on behalf of his godmother. She had sent him a message that said she needed his help. Once he had arrived he had immediately been ambushed by her damn hounds.

After managing to outrun them he opened a portal when suddenly a curse hit it spot on.

It whirled and lost its form. But Harry had no other choice. If he stayed Leanansidhe would make him her slave. Then he would be bound to her and never be able to leave. With that in mind he jumped into the swirling madness.

Just as he came out on the other side a nasty curse she had sent after him hit him. He felt it cutting deep into his flesh. The last thing he heard was Bob's shout of denial as he skidded across a floor.

Then everything went black.

tbc


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

In Atlantis things were quiet. The scientists were giddy as they had found another lab from the ancients while the marines were glad for the brief respite from the battle against the wraith.

John Sheppard and his XO Evan Lorne weren't that lucky. They were in the middle of a meeting with Dr. Elisabeth Weir.

"I hope you understand the importance of such an alliance, Colonel?" Weir asked as she saw the attention of the CO wander from her to his XO again. 'Damn, why can't he pay attention to me?'

John straightened in his seat and fixed Elisabeth with his sharp gaze. "I do understand, Elisabeth. But I agree with Evan. We should be careful and listen to both sides before we decide to interfere. Otherwise we could land ourselves in the same mess as with the Genii."

"But the knowledge they have…" she continued stubbornly.

"Dr. Weir, this is very unlike you." Evan remarked. "Normally you are the first to tell us to wait. Especially when our new 'friends' want weapons."

"I just don't think that the Grathan are our enemies and that we should support the chancellor to avoid a civil war!" she exclaimed defensive.

"Elisabeth, we know that it is your decision to start negotiation, but I am responsible for the security of Atlantis. And I won't allow the chancellor to enter Atlantis until we know more!" John's temper was rising quickly. They had had this conversation for hours now.

Looking to his right side he saw Evan tap his leg irritated. He had to suppress the grin that threatened to show on his face. The man had a temper matching his own. It barely showed but when irked too much it took some time to cool down. 'It looks as if Ronon will have a full timetable today!'

Evan registered his CO's gaze and looked directly back at him. Rising his eyebrows questioningly he smiled when he received an eye roll. John Sheppard sure was one of a kind. Never before had he felt that comfortable with his commanding officers. In their free time John and Evan met to exercise. Some time ago they had also come to realise that both of them could relax more while in the presence of the other. Free days were now spent together wherever Evan had found a new motive to paint. John would then bring his book and read.

At least he pretended to read. After being distracted from his reading due to Evan's cursing he had looked up. And saw the cutest thing ever. There stood Major Evan Lorne, XO of Atlantis, with blue paint on his cheek. To say this was cute would be an understatement. 'Better never let him hear it. He would make me write my own reports!' But the whole time John's hand had kept twitching, longing to reach over and smudge it.

Waking up from his daydream as the alarms sounded John jumped up from his seat 'Saved by the bell!' and looked over at Elisabeth. She looked ready to explode. 'Damn, guess I zoned out on her again…'

Evan had jumped up as well and together they made their way to the control room, leaving Dr. Weir to hurry behind them.

"She said anything important?" John muttered to Evan.

"Not really, Sir. But you should be more careful. I think this time she caught you and thought you were ignoring her!" Evan laughed quietly. He knew that John had liked the Doctor in the beginning. But now she was always harping against his decisions and trying to undermine his position.

It had been quiet funny to watch until she started her agenda against the XO. Suddenly it seemed as if he couldn't do his job. Equipment vanished he was responsible for, schedules he knew he had given to Weir come back manipulated to their greatest inefficiency. Every time something happened Weir took great pleasure in informing his CO of his inability to do things right.

But John had quickly caught on. Now he received a copy of everything and had ordered additional rounds of guards.

From that time on things went back to normal. And John had become colder to Elisabeth. He didn't show any disrespect but whenever possible he avoided her.

They arrived at the control room while the soldiers took their position near the gate.

A wormhole established itself. But not at the gate… it appeared right at the bottom of the stairs…

Just as the flash began to fade a man stumbled through. As he reached the stairs he was hit by something from behind. Blood began to flow freely from deep cuts across his back as he collapsed and slit a few meters across the floor.

Surprisingly another man appeared beside the fallen man and shouted, "Erase the line!"

Instinctually Lorne ran down the stairs and without thinking broke the line in front of the portal just as a hand appeared and grabbed for him.

Jumping back from the hand the portal closed just as a inhuman screech could be heard from the other side. The hand landed severed on the floor.

The soldiers recovered from their shock and trained their weapons on the man standing protectively over the fallen man.

"Who are you and what the hell was that?!" Weir screeched diplomacy forgotten.

"My name is Hrothbert of Bainbridge. Could you please take care of my companion? He was hurt by the creature following us."

"Please follow me while our Doctor takes care of your companion." Elisabeth had caught herself. 'A severed hand? A wormhole without a Stargate?' This day was getting worse.

"That I can't do, Milady." Bob told her respectful. He looked at her. While she looked friendly enough she had a mad glint in her eyes that made him hesitant with Harry's identity.

"But I have to insist." The sound of safety catches releases echoed through the room

"Mr. Bainbrigde, you will follow these men immediately or we will throw you into a cell."

"As if you could even touch me!" answered Bob haughtily.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bainbridge. Am I correct in assuming that this is Harry Dresden?" Lorne asked carefully.

The white haired man turned to face him, "Yes, you would be correct, Mr…"

"Major Evan Lorne."

"How do you know Harry?"

"My sister told me a lot about him."

"And, please tell, who would your sister be?"

"Charity Carpenter"

"Really?! What a coincidence. Could you perhaps tell me where we are?"

"That…" Weir interrupted him.

"Major Lorne! You will tell this man nothing! Do you understand me?" if looks could kill…

"Elisabeth, you have no authority over the military. So please stop reprimanding my soldiers," John Sheppard told her angry. He wouldn't allow that bitch to snub at his men and Evan even less.

"Colonel, he can't go around telling people that…"

"I know that, but it is not your job. While you are the Leader of the Expedition you have no authority over security matters. If you had waited we wouldn't have this discussion because I was going to stop him."

"Okay, Colonel. Now would you please escort Mr. Bainbridge to the conference room?"

"That is not possible, Doctor." Evan interrupted.

"And, Major pray tell, why not?!" Weir was furious. Lorne was getting more and more defiant. Ignoring him in favour of John she demanded "Colonel, they're intruders!"

"I am sorry, Evan. She is right about that."

"John…" Evan stopped his protest when he received a warning look from the Colonel. John signalled the soldiers around them to apprehend Bainbridge.

But as they tried to capture his arms they went right through him. James Stackhouse jumped back while Evan tried to stop himself from laughing.

"I told you that it would be impossible for you to touch me." Bob said smirking. Interacting with these humans turned out to be fun. He also knew that Harry would be safe here as long as he had Evan Lorne speaking for him. If his trained eye was right this wasn't an ordinary US military institution. He had seen the look of regret and longing as Lorne's CO had to tell Lorne off.

"What the hell are you?" Rodney McKay' voice sounded from behind Lorne.

"I told you, I am Hrothbert of Bainbridge. I am a ghost."

"Doctor, we are ready to transport this man to the infirmary," Carson Beckett interrupted. His first concern was for the patient, everything else could wait. "He has a deep gash across his back. But other than that he just seems to be exhausted.

"Ok, Carson. After we have spoken to Mr. Bainbridge we will be there." Weir dismissed him. 'A ghost? Does he think I am a fool?' she though angrily.

As the medical personal started to roll the gurney out Bob started to follow due to his skull still being in Harry's backpack.

"Stop right there!"

"I am truly sorry, Milady, I can't"

"Mr. Bainbridge, where is it?" Evan asked knowingly.

Surprised again Bob raised his eyebrow, "In his backpack."

"Doctor, please wait a moment!" Evan called out and ran across the room. Once there he took the man's pack and went back. Weir and John looked confused at him.

"Now we can go, Mr. Bainbridge. Would you please follow me?"

"I would be delighted, Evan. May I call you Evan?"

"Sure, Sir."

"Please, Hrothbert or Bob will suffice. You are such an delightful man, Evan. Have you heard from Charity or Michael in the last few month? I fear Harry has been too busy keeping in contact with them…"

"Thank you, Bob. I got a letter from them last week. Charity wrote that Michael had been able to take Amoracchius back up and that Sanya had come back to find a new bearer for Fidelacchius. I got the impression that he doesn't really like being the only knight in possession of a holy sword." Evan laughed as they made their way up the stairs.

"Major! Where do you think you are going?!"

"I am bringing him to the conference room as ordered." Evan tried to keep his face blank. He truly began to hate that damn woman. She would always flirt with HIS Colonel! 'Damn, I really have to work on the jealousy. He isn't even mine…'

Sheppard looked after Evan leading this 'Ghost' into Weir's office with jealousy rising from deep within him, 'Damn it! He is mine! And no ghost will take him from me…' John startled at the possessive thoughts and shook his head.

Shrugging at the fuming woman he followed the Major and couldn't resist ogling that tempting ass. 'You are in deep shit, Sheppard.'

tbc

AN: here is an excerpt from wikipedia about the swords:

_Amoracchius_ (Love), a broadsword, as a result of the events of _Small Favor_ the sword was given to Harry for safekeeping, making him the steward of both _Amoracchius_ and _Fidelacchius_. The sword can be unmade if it is used to kill an innocent.

_Fidelacchius_ (Faith), a katana with a water-patterned steel blade and a wooden-cane scabbard, formerly possessed by Shiro Yoshimo, the Knight who trained Michael. It is now in the temporary care of Harry Dresden. According to Michael, Harry is the only member of the White Council to hold a sword in care since the original Merlin. Harry has not been inducted as an official Knight, and is expected to pass the sword on to a worthy individual who will reveal himself. It can be unmade if it is used in an act of Treachery.

_Esperacchius_ (Hope), a heavy saber, currently possessed by a Knight known only as Sanya— a young Russian man of African descent with a bleak personal history with the Order of the Denarius as he was once possessed by a Denarian himself. He has claimed that the archangel Michael himself gave him his sword— despite this encounter, he claims to be agnostic. He is currently the only Knight left. It is unknown what circumstance can unmake the Sword of Hope, but presumably it would be an act of Despair, one that goes against that fundamental nature of Hope.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Entering Elisabeth's office Evan knew that he would receive another hateful triad from the woman and a possible dig at his competency. But when he turned around he saw not only anger but true hate in her eyes.

'That damn bastard made me look like a fool in front of everyone!' Shooting another "death-glare" at the Major Elisabeth turned to the Colonel, "Colonel, I order you to arrest the Major! He endangered every person when he allowed this 'Ghost' to roam freely in Atlantis!"

John paled and then flushed in anger, but before he lost his temper said ghost interrupted, "I am sorry to interrupt Doctor Weir, "Bob would never call her 'Lady' again after seeing her sneering facade', "Evan did not let me roam freely. You see he has something in his possession that keeps me at his side." Gesturing at Evan he waited until the young man opened Harry's backpack and pulled out his skull.

Elisabeth shrieked and fainted.

John watched her go down and made no move to catch her, perversely satisfied when she bumped her head on the floor. 'Hopefully not too hurt, otherwise I can listen to her how this is all Evan's fault, again,' he thought before looking back at the skull still in Evan's hands. "Who was that?" John asked calmer than he really felt. Evan's quite acceptance of this shocked him more than the skull itself.

"That is my skull, Colonel Sheppard." Sighing Bob looked at the man, "When I was alive I did some pretty bad things, I was caught and punished accordingly. It suffices to say that I am dead and kept in this world bound to my skull. I can never leave its vicinity. And Harry, as my master, can lock me inside, not that he would ever really do that." Bob shrugged carelessly and looked at the Colonel.

John sat down hard in the chair. As it turned out this was more than he could possible handle. "How…There are really…and ghosts…?" He stammered until he felt warm and gentle hands grab hold of his face.

"John, it's okay. I know it is much to take in but please listen to me…" When John's gaze locked with his he continued, "That's better, breath John. Calm deep breaths."

Every deep breath his took, every second his eyes stayed locked with Evan's, every second he felt Evan's warmth on his skin calmed him more until he found the strength to speak, "How did you know about this?" Quickly taking hold of Evan's hands when he made a move to take them away John encircled them in his own, grounding himself in Evan's presence and reality when everything else seemed so unreal.

"My sister is married to one of Harry's friends. We met once during a family gathering and I recognized him. Not that I knew what he was back then, but Charity keeps sending me letters about how Harry will cost Michael his place with god and how she wants him to stay away from her family. She wrote me about what happened every time Harry takes Michael somewhere." Seeing Bob open his mouth to defend his friend Evan laughed, "She genuine likes Harry but thinks he causes trouble wherever he goes."

Bob started laughing, "Well that much is true. With Harry you never know when trouble finds him!"

John saw Evan beaming at Bob and decided now was the time to do something about it. Tugging at the hands still clasped with his he caused Evan, who was still kneeling in front of his chair to fall forward. Catching him and preventing him from further harm John's lips lock onto Evan's.

Bob smirked at the whimper that escaped Charity's brother and saw the Colonel pull him up in his lap. When no man made a move to release the other and hands began to roam freely down Evan's back Bob decided to interrupt them, "While I would certainly not mind the show and would truthfully really appreciate it, I think Dr. Weir won't share my feelings upon that."

Bob's voice startled them back into reality. When Evan tried to jump up John held him fast on his lap. "Evan, I want you to know that I have feelings for you and want to see where this," he nodded at Evan," can go. I guess what I want to say is this: Would you go on a date with me?" Seeing Evan's astonished gaze John suddenly felt insecure. "I mean, not that there is much we can do while on Atlantis but I thought we could take a Jumper and go to the mainland for…maybe a picnic…" John had never felt so nervous with anyone before.

Evan finally managed to overcome his astonishment and grabbed hold of John's face, shutting him up with a deep passionate kiss. When he felt John's hand settle on his hips and stroking down to his ass he broke the kiss, remembering Bob's warning. Resting his forehead against John's to avoid pulling back he gifted the Major with a sincere and ecstatic smile, "I would love to go out with you, John."

Bob felt his very essence long for such passion and intimacy. Seeing their lifelines slowly entwine with each other he knew that they were soul mates. 'Not even my beloved Winifred invoked such feelings inside me…' Shaking his head at the gloomy thoughts he saw the woman on the floor slowly stir. "Evan, Colonel, now would be the perfect time to stop!"

The warning in his voice must have gotten through both their happy thoughts because John stood up quickly and set Evan on his feet, but not without placing a quick kiss on those tempting lips.

Regretfully Evan took a step back and turned to help Dr. Weir up when she finally came fully around.

Standing on her own two feet Elisabeth looked around confused before remembering what had caused her to faint when she discovered the skull sitting on her desk, "Major!" The screech the woman emitted made even Bob cringe and step back. When she raised her hand to strike him John rushed forward.

Catching her hand he held her wrists firmly "That is enough Elisabeth! I know that it was a bit of a shock, but I will not allow you to beat one of MY men just because you can't handle a shift in your reality!"

Only now did she realise what she had almost done and regret flooded her. While she wanted to destroy Lorne's career and make him look bad in front of everyone she wasn't the type of person who hurt others physically. "Oh god! Major, I am sorry!"

Seeing the regret in her eyes Evan knew that Dr. Weir hadn't really thought about beating him. Nodding his head he accepted the apology, "It's okay, Doctor Weir. I realise that this was too much at once. Maybe we could go to the infirmary to let Doctor Beckett take a look at your head? You bumped it on the floor when you fainted."

That would explain the headache she got, "Yeah and we could look after our other 'guest'," She sneered at Bob.

'Not even a bump to the head improved her manners,' Bob thought while keeping a blank face. "I too would like to see Harry."

Taking a step toward the door he was startled when he saw Colonel Sheppard pack his skull into the backpack and shoulder it. When the Colonel looked at him Bob raised his eyebrow enquiringly. When the man flushed and flickered his eyes to Evan Bob couldn't stop the grin from almost splitting his face.

'And I thought chivalry was dead!'

tbc


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****03**

Darkness.

Calm and peace.

Something Harry Dresden didn't experience very often. Always being watched by the Wardens, especially Morgan, always hunted by evil demons/vampires/spirits/dead uncles.

Drifting for a while and directing his magic to heal his wound Harry resisted coming back to consciousness until a screeching voice reached him, "What the hell! Doctor Beckett, why did you dismiss the guards?"

A male voice with a Scottish accent answered, "Lass, this is an infirmary. The people in here couldn't be more harmless… And I didn't send everyone away. Rodney is in my office."

Even hurt and weak Harry heard the sarcasm in the females answer, "Oh then everything is well! Rodney will just talk any attacker to death while pissing himsel…"

"Doctor Weir, I would appreciate if you left right now. I don't know what has gotten you into such a bad mood, but until you find those manners you seem to have lost you're banned from the infirmary!" Hearing the hurt but also the anger in that voice left a sorrow in Harry's mind.

"WHAT?! YOU SEEM TO FORGET WHO THE LEADER OF THIS MISSION IS!"

"No, Doctor Weir, I didn't forget. But you seem to forget that if you continue acting strange I will advice the Colonel to take over your position until I determine what the hell is wrong with you!"

Opening his eyes Harry saw a bearded blue eyed man standing next to his bed with a woman trying to stare him down.

"Guards! Remove Doctor Beckett from the infirmary and lock him in a cell!" the woman commanded.

Blinking in surprise when neither guard made a move to obey Harry looked at the two guards faces and saw disgust in their eyes.

The two men behind the woman raised their eyebrows at the guards and grinned at the Doctor. The taller man laughed out loud, "Hey Doc, seems you have my men terrified of you!"

The doctors face softened, a smile that lit up his whole face and let the blue eyes shine with an inner light appeared as he replied, "You see, Colonel, they're afraid I'll pull out the big guns during their next examination!"

The tension eased when the guards laughed, "No guns, Doc, needles!" They shuddered theatrically.

The fuming woman stood there helpless as no one paid any attention to her. Suddenly something changed in her eyes and Harry saw her grab a scalpel lying on the counter. Quickly raising his hand he summoned it, before she could register that her hand was empty as she tried to stab the doctor.

Carson flinched when her fist impacted with his ribs and saw a scalpel flying in the outstretched hand of his patient.

The guards rushed forward while suddenly the office door flew open and Rodney McKay rushed to Carson. He pulled him away from the dangerously mad woman and began trailing hands over his lover's body, searching for injuries.

The guards grabbed hold of Elisabeth's arms and subdued her while she twisted and raged like a maniac.

Just now Harry saw Bob standing beside the last soldier. Seeing his friend awake and aware Bob stepped closer, "Hey Harry! Are you okay?" The concern in those ageless eyes filled Harry with warmth.

"Yeah," he croaked out. "What happened? Where are we?"

The remaining soldier stepped closer to Harry and stuck out his hand, "Hello, my name is Evan Lorne. I'm Charity Carpenter's brother. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dresden." Speechless Harry grabbed hold of the hand and flinched when a growl sounded from the 'Colonel'.

"Yeah, nice to meet you as well. You want to tell me what just happened?"

Sorrowful Bob shook his head, "You see, Evan, even unconscious Harry causes mayhem!" Seeing Harry's glare Bob amended, "Just when you went through the portal Leanansidhe's curse hit you in the back. I think this time she really wanted to kill you Harry…"

"It sure felt like that."

Bob looked at his charge disapprovingly for interrupting, "We are at the base of these gentlemen. They took you to their doctor and treated you while I had to listen to the harpy over there tear into them like a werewolf into his prey!"

Wide eyes wandered over the people before Harry realised that he really was in an infirmary, "Bob! I'm in an infirmary!"

'"Yes, Harry, I am aware of that." Bob's gaze spoke different words 'Are you dense?'

"No, Bob, I'm in an infirmary and everything seems to work just fine! My mag…" stopping himself Harry's eyes widened at his almost slip.

"Your magic is fine and not overloading anything at the moment, Harry. I think it is because this technology isn't earth based…"

"Earth based?"

"Magic?"

John Sheppard looked at Harry Dresden in surprise before stepping next to Evan Lorne. "Did you just say magic, Bob?"

"Yes, Colonel, I did. What? You don't believe me after my explanation earlier?" Seeing the man pale Bob grinned in satisfaction, "Thought so!"

"Bob! What do you mean with earth based?"

Raising his left eyebrow Bob asked, "You really can't tell Harry? Do you feel the presence of the others? The Wardens? The Wizards? The demons? No? Do you feel the presence of earth spirits then?"

Harry gabbed in astonishment before concentrating on the magic that existed everywhere. Tapping into it he felt it was not as tarnished as the magic on earth, more pure, innocent…but far away he felt a disturbing energy weaving through the natural magic. "How is that possible?"

"The curse the Leanansidhe threw at the portal empowered it and changed its destination. For reasons I can't fathom it brought us here."

Just then the door opened and a tall muscular man arrived with a petite looking woman at his side.

Harry froze. Earth stood still (even if it's not Earth but Atlantis), as Harry's gaze locked with the tall man's.

*************************

Ronon felt a pull to the infirmary and after ending his training session with Teyla they went there to see if Carson had already had his lunch. When they opened the door Ronon felt the pull become stronger and as he turned he saw a man lying in the infirmary with Lorne and Sheppard standing beside him. As their gazes locked Ronon felt something inside him call out for something he hadn't been able to identify until now.

The others in the infirmary felt the tension, thick like a wall, become electrifying when suddenly Bob called out, "Harry! You really shouldn't do that!"

Harry managed to tear his eyes away and looked down at his glowing hand… glowing hand? Gasping he released the magic he had somehow concentrated in his hand, for the first time without his hockey stick as focus, and relaxed back onto the bed. "What the fuck? Bob?"

Bob stared at the imposing man still staring at Harry, "I think I know why we are here, Harry…"

Turning his head back to the man still standing at the door Harry shivered when the gaze turned hungry. "Why?"

"I think you'll finally get lucky, Harry!" Bob smirked at the blush that crossed Harry's face.

"BOB!" Embarrassed Harry began, "I ban you to your skull…"

"No Harry! I'm sorry alright!" Seeing Harry's rage calm down Bob continued, "Did you ever ask yourself why no woman ever stayed longer than a few months? Why you weren't able to love them like you felt you should?"

When Harry swallowed back the hurt at those words and nodded Bob continued, "I think that this man is the reason you couldn't be happy before."

"Huh?" Harry commented eloquent as always.

Grinning Bob replied, "Congratulations, Harry! You found your soul-mate!"

Eyes widening, mouth falling open Harry's head swung around to stare back at the man. "Soul-mate?!"

Darkness rushed up to Harry again. 'I better wake up from that weird dream…' were his last thoughts before he the calm darkness claimed him again

tbc


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

"Hey, Mr. Dresden, please take a seat!" Evan called when he saw Harry enter the mess hall three days later. The man looked well rested and was in the company of Bob and Lieutenant James Stackhouse.

Turning his head in surprise at the call Harry made his way over to where Evan sat eating breakfast with John. "Good Morning, Major Lorne, Colonel Sheppard."

John had to bite back a sarcastic remark, he didn't know why but this guy made his skin crawl, not in a good way. Seeing Evan smile at him like this made him boil with jealousy. 'Down boy, he is yours. And if Ronon's gaze is anything to go by Dresden won't be available much longer.' He returned the greeting with a nod, not taking his hand from Evan's thigh.

Evan meanwhile could barely hold back a sigh. He liked Harry Dresden, felt somehow connected to him due to their bond with the Carpenter's and knew that Harry understood things John would never even think possible. But John made it difficult for him to make friends with Harry and Bob. Whenever he tried to talk to them John would be around, keeping an eye on him and touching him possessively. Not really minding it in the beginning he now almost felt like some kind of property that John Sheppard had claimed as his own, and not in the good romantic way. Smiling he said, "Good Morning, Mr. Dresden, Bob. Please take a seat. You too, Stacks."

Bob saw the emotions and wariness flash over the Colonel's face and knew what was taking place within that mind. He had seen more than his share of jealousness between lovers over the centuries, but decided nonetheless to flirt with Evan, like he always did.

"Good Morning, Evan. You are looking as delightful as always. Good enough to eat!" Bob purred at Evan, stroking with his fingers the air a few inches above Evan's fingers.

Trembling at the cold otherworldy almost touch Evan laughed, "Bob, could you please refrain from doing that? I think John is about to blow a gasket."

James Stackhouse meanwhile watched them all interact. He had always known that his CO and XO had feelings for each other, but it hadn't been his place to comment on it. Now that they were happy together, not officially of course, he had hoped that they would calm down a bit. But the opposite seemed to be true. Sheppard was now watching Lorne like a hawk, following his movements and touching him whenever he was near. Jamie feared that someone who wouldn't approve would discover them and then they would be in for a really great mess.

Turning to watch the new arrivals he contemplated Harry Dresden. They knew nothing about the man other than he was a friend of Lorne's brother-in-law. About the white haired man they only knew that he was a ghost.

While Jamie had never really believed in such things now there was the proof right in front of his eyes. And it was a real good looking proof. When he had set eyes on the man/ghost he had felt his heartbeat pick up and blood rushing in his ears. He wanted to do nothing more than to talk to Hrothbert, but whenever he came near the ghost all speech deserted him. The first two times he had tried to make conversation nonetheless but made a fool of himself when he stumbled over the words. Since then he refrained from talking to Hrothbert and held his distance whenever he could.

This morning it hadn't been possible. Cadman had broken her arm and he had taken over her shift in the infirmary. While both man and ghost weren't prisoners or enemies they were still foreigners in the city. Sighing he James went back to eating his own breakfast, missing Lorne's contemplating gaze.

Evan smiled softly when he saw Stacks watching Bob. He knew his men good enough to know that his Lieutenant was falling for the ghost. But as things were nothing would ever come out of it. Shyness wasn't normally a treat he would connect with Stacks but somehow the man seemed to lose all wits whenever around Bob. He had heard him stuttering and seen the resigned look on his face when Bob had laughed at him. When questioned about it Bob had confessed that he liked James Stackhouse and hadn't meant to laugh at him, but put him to ease.

Shaking his head he saw Harry stiffen in his seat, cup of tea half way to his mouth. Interested Evan looked around and saw Ronon enter the mess hall. 'Interesting. Harry can sense Ronon.'

"Morning," Ronon greeted in his rough voice. Lying his hand on Harry's shoulder he leaned over him and whispered to him, "You mind meeting me outside in half hour?"

Surprised and intimidated Harry looked up, "Sure. Where?"

"South peer, Stackhouse will show you the way." Ronon looked at Stackhouse for confirmation and seeing the nod he whirled around and left. Without eating breakfast.

John asked shocked, "Wow, did Ronon just leave without eating?"

Equally surprised Evan replied, "He sure did. Wonder what's on his mind…" He grinned when Harry blushed and stood up. "Sorry, I better go." Before leaving the table he remembered something, "You mind taking Bob for the next hour, Major?"

Shaking his head Evan grabbed hold of the bag where Bob's skull was kept in, "Nope. Go and have fun Harry!" Eyes alight with mirth Evan laughed when Stacks and a grumbling wizard left the mess hall.

"What the hell was that about, Evan?" John asked.

Turning to face his lover Evan replied, "I think Ronon is taking the first step in getting to know Harry. You remember him saying that nothing can last and to get what you want as long as you can?" At John's nod Evan continued, "Ronon feels he can't wait for Harry forever and he will try to test the waters so to speak."

"To see if he is equally interested?"

"Yeah, Harry knows due to Bob that they are soul-mates, but it hadn't sunk in just yet. And I guess that Harry's never been with a man before, right Bob?" Evan now turned to the white haired ghost.

Nodding in though Bob answered, "You're right. Harry's always been with women, too few if you ask me. He has deep fears about being left and them being in danger because of him and his magic."

"That would explain some things I had wondered about in Charity's letters. What about you, Bob?"

Confused eyes locked onto his own, "What do you mean, Evan?"

"Has there been anyone in your life?"

Sadness settles over Bob's features, "Yeas, there has been Winifred, my beloved. When she died I resurrected her with magic, again and again… That is why I am imprisoned like this. I used the darkest magic you can imagine."

Feeling pity with the ghost John asked, "And after that?"

"What after would you mean? Since then I have been stuck servicing the greatest maniacs throughout time. Wizards from the Morningway family aren't known for their kindness, Without Harry I would still be stuck with them. But Harry has always been different, I always thought of him as my own son…"

Taking great care to keep his face neutral Evan asked, "And what about now? You know that there is someone in Atlantis who likes you…"

Growing a bit angry Bob snapped, "I am a cursed ghost, Evan. I am not be able to change this and I will never burden someone else with this. Nothing could ever come out of this. He will manage just fine without me!" With this Bob vanished into his skull.

Looking around verily Evan sighed when he saw the few people in the mess looking in fear at the place Bob had stood.

'This will be more difficult than I thought!'

tbc


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

"Mr. Dex," Harry greeted while stepping out onto the balcony and turned around to Jamie, "Thank you, Lieutenant Stackhouse." James nodded at them and left.

Turning back around Harry startled when Ronon stood directly in front of him, "What…"

"Let me explain," Ronon's deep voice rumbled while he stared at the man in front of him. He understood that this wasn't a normal human man but a wizard, whatever this meant he didn't really know. "I'm from Sateda; my world is dead as well as my family and my wife. I have never felt this strong about her as I do for you, even without knowing you my body calls for you…" Ronon leaned in and took a deep breath, scenting the air around Harry before pulling back a bit. "All I ask is your permission to court you as was done on my home world."

Blushing deeply Harry looked at the tall looming man and was surprised that while he was really nervous he wasn't frightened or intimidated. Thinking it over and remembering the words his trusted mentor and friend told him days ago Harry nodded, "I can't promise you anything, Mr. Dex. But I grant you my permission." Seeing the spark in the dark eyes he asked uncertain, "What does your 'courting' contain?"

The grin appearing on the bearded face did nothing to reassure Harry, "You'll have to wait until the time is right." Ronon laughed and couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to those pouting lips before pulling away. "The name's Ronon."

Harry suspected the blush would become permanent with the man around but answered after clearing his throat, "Harry."

Ronon took Harry's hand in his own and when Harry did nothing to pull away Ronon directed them towards the gate room.

***************

John and Evan meanwhile had gone to their shared office with Bob's skull sitting on Evan's desk.

They hadn't been able to coax Bob out of his skull again after the ghost had vanished inside and Evan admitted to himself that he was worried about having gone too far and sticking his nose in other peoples (ghosts) business.

"Come on, Ev. It's not that bad!" John exclaimed after Evan sighed again looking at the skull.

Evan turned startled eyes towards his fuming lover, "It wasn't you that hurt him! I was insensitive because I hoped to do something about the crush Stacks has on him and now look where it got me!" Evan stood up and started pacing.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't like Stackhouse?! Have you thought about him liking another?" John asked, not able to keep his jealousy from rising.

Blinking Evan stopped pacing and looked questioningly at John, "Another? But whom?"

Fuming John stood up and went over to his XO. "Are you really that clueless, Evan? You of course!"

"ME?!?" Evan exclaimed disbelievingly before bursting into laughter.

Irritated by the sight of his laughing lover John raised his voice, "What the hell is so funny about that?"

Slowly regaining control over himself again Evan looked at John again, but this time he looked deep into his eyes. What he found there killed all laughter and brought back the thoughts from breakfast. Shutting his eyes he thought carefully about his next words, "Do you trust me, John?"

"Sure I do…" John answered without hesitation.

"Then why don't you trust me to stay faithful?"

Shocked John almost stepped back before turning away, "What makes you say this?"

Evan looked at John's turned back sorrowful before explaining, "You treat me different than before we started our relationship. I'm not made out of glass, I can handle my own and I am not your property!"

John whirled around, shocked eyes locking onto Evan's, "I never treated you as property!"

"Yes, you did." Evan interrupted him. "And you continue to do so whenever Harry or Bob are around. You always start touching me possessively when they join us even when we are in danger of discovery. My team knows about us as well as you team and Carson, but the others don't know and you just don't seem to care about it destroying us!" Not receiving an answer Evan left, for the first time ever he ran from a fight he feared he couldn't win.

Behind remained a shell shocked lover, standing alone and lonely in the office.

For the first time in his life John Sheppard stood still and speechless, absorbing the words spoken and analysing them.

And he found them to be true.

His jealousy and fear of losing Evan had not only made him careless concerning their position, it had made him careless with Evan as well. Treating him like some piece of ass to be jealous over had not been his intention. The reason for this was simply explained his own fear of losing Evan, of not being good enough, of coming second to someone else.

Looking back John tried to remember every single incident with Evan and forced himself to analyse his own reactions to whatever Evan did.

He found himself lacking. Trying to confine Evan in a cage, when the other man needed freedom and security. Trying to bind them together with physical contact, not sexual yet. Trying to push others away to secure himself with Evan…

John sat down in his chair heavily, "I messed it up again."

"You can say that again!"

Jumping up startled and falling back on his instincts John took on a combat ready position. When nothing else happened John looked around until his eyes settled on the skull sitting innocently on Evan's desk. "Bob?"

The skull began glowing until Bob appeared in front of him in a flash of light. "Who else could it possibly be, Colonel Sheppard?"

Still angry at himself John snapped, "What do you want? Come to gloat how I'm not good enough for him?!"

Bob raised his eyebrows in surprise. He would have never thought that the Colonel thought of himself like this. "No, Colonel. I came because it would seem that you need my help."

A disbelieving sound escaped John, "Why would I need your help? My problems started when you and Dresden appeared!"

"But your 'problems' as you call them would have appeared later even without us being here. It seems to be like you trust Evan with your life but not your heart. You should have talked to him about the trust issues you have…I guess you were left once too often and it made you cautious?"

The face of his ex-wife appeared in his mind, "Yes, something like that."

"Then you should talk to him about it. He can't read your mind and he has some issues as well." Bob looked at the troubled man in front of him.

"Why are you helping me?" John asked suspicious.

Sighing Bob shook his head, "I like him," raising his hand to prevent the outburst he continued, "not like you fear. He is a friend, he talks to me like I did nothing wrong, like I was not imprisoned and sentenced to this damnation. Additionally he is the brother-in-law of a well trusted friend of Harry's."

"That's all?" John asked to be sure.

"Yes. Besides like Evan told you I'm feeling drawn to another altogether."

Seeing the uneasiness from before John couldn't resist asking, "Who is it?"

Smirking Bob inquired, "Do you really not know?"

"James."

"James," Confirming it made it feel more real for Bob.

John felt sorrow lance through him at the sadness in those blue eyes. Bob would never have the chance to come near Stackhouse like he wanted. He would never be able to simply touch his hair or kiss him. The two of them didn't seem to stand a chance against the odds keeping them apart.

Shaking himself free of these saddening thoughts Bob asked, "What will you do about Evan?"

Swallowing his pride John answered, "Apologize, of course, and explain." Nodding to himself John strode towards the door. Before he opened it he turned back to Bob, "Thank you, Bob."

When the door shut behind the Colonel Bob smiled, "You're welcome, John."

tbc


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

Evan meanwhile stormed back to his quarters and threw himself onto his bed. 'I'll not cry like a girl, I'll not cry like a girl' Even through this mantra he felt tears welling up behind his tightly clenched eyelids and couldn't contain the sob that tore free from his throat.

"Shit!" Evan exclaimed before turning around and pushing his face in a pillow. The sobs didn't subside, because the scent that clung to the pillow was John. Breathing deeply the man grieved for a relationship that ended before it could really start.

Evan was so distracted that he didn't even react to the knocking or chiming at his door.

*************

"Evan! Are you alright? Please let me inside! Evan!" concerned over the lack of reaction from Evan John used his connection to Atlantis to open the door.

What he saw inside made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

Evan was lying face down on his bed, sobbing without restraint. He clutched the pillow John had used the previous night when they shared the same bed the first time.

Not able to stand the sight of his crying lover John slowly walked over to him and began stroking his lover's hair. Whispering soothing words in his ear John calmed Evan down enough to make the other man realise he wasn't alone.

When Evan finally registered he wasn't alone and that it was John next to him he didn't dare turn around, not wanting his lover to see him fall apart like this. 'Stupid, Ev. He already heard you loosing it like you were a girl.'

"Evan?" The way Evan burrowed deeper in the pillow and the way his lover tensed let John know how embarrassed he was caught crying. But John could understand the need to do so. Seeing Evan Lorne like this caused his heart to break all over again, knowing he had caused this. "Evan, please look at me."

Hearing the other man Evan felt the pain rise inside him again, but instead of feeling the need to cry over his loss he felt anger rise in him. "Have you come to gloat, Sheppard?" Evan sat up abruptly and turned to face the startled man beside him, not caring about his tear-streaked face or his red eyes.

John felt sorrow rise inside him again at the sight of his lover looking at his with such anger. "No, Evan. I came to explain…"

"Explain what?! That you don't want me anymore? That it was all just a joke? That I couldn't have possibly thought you'd like m…" Evan's tirade was stopped by John embracing him firmly and sealing his mouth with a kiss.

After releasing the startled man from the kiss John locked gazed with Evan, "No, I wanted to explain why I've been an utter ass. But first I want you to understand, Evan. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. Evan my ex-wife didn't invoke such feelings inside me." Seeing Evan open his mouth to interrupt John put his finger over it. "When we were married I did everything I could to make her happy. But when I got back from an assignment earlier than anticipated I came back to our house, finding her with another man… My best friend."

Evan flinched at the hollow voice, knowing how much this must have hurt John.

"After that I couldn't start another serious relationship and went from one-night-stand to another. It stopped when we arrived here, in Atlantis. When I saw you the first time my heart felt like it would explode… I knew from that moment that I loved you. But I was still hurt and wounded inside, so I waited for it to pass. But it didn't… It just grew."

Evan felt his heart swell with pride for John, that the man could still love and cared enough to explain let Evan know that he really meant it. The Colonel Sheppard the others knew would play a role and make some sarcastic remarks. But this John Sheppard was the one only shown in private, and apparently only to Evan. "John." Leaning forward Evan kissed John with all the feelings he held inside until now. Love, pain, desperation as well longing.

John embraced Evan and lay Evan back on his bed. Both knew the time was right to make some good memories after this tumult of feelings.

****************

Bob was startled out of his thoughts as the door opened and Rodney rushed in, followed by Radek.

Neither man paid attention to him as Rodney plucked up his skull and left the room again. Irritated by this rough handling Bob followed, pulled by the bindings of his skull.

"Dr. McKay! Dr. Zelenka!!!"

"…and then we'll just have to recalibrate the energy flow…"

"But what about…"

Both scientists were ignoring him. Babbling to each other in speeds unknown to Bob and even finishing each others sentences.

On their way they met up with Harry and the lads knew love, Ronon Dex.

"Hey, Bob, where are you going?" Harry asked curious as to why the scientists were pulling his so rudely after them.

"Harry! Please stop these two! They came into Sheppard's office and just plucked me up like a bag! And they won't answer me!" Bob was in a mild panic. Whatever these two wanted to try out on him he had a feeling that it would not be good.

After having tried to interrupt the babbling Harry looked forlornly at the men ignoring. A growl to his right stopped everyone in their tracks. Rodney and Radek looked startled at the growling form of Ronon Dex.

The Satedan laughed at the fearful glances everyone but Harry threw him. Harry just looked at him and then started laughing at the fact that Ronon had done what neither Bob nor Harry had achieved. And that without a single word! Ronon had to hold himself back as he scented the rising excitement of his mate when he growled, that would have to wait until Harry was comfortable with him.

Finally able to stop laughing Harry looked at the two men dragging Bob, "Where do you think you are going with Bob?"

Rodney glanced at his team-mate and decided that it was save to answer, "We found this machine and…"

"Stop! You wanted to try out a machine neither of you know the effects from on ME?!" Bob yelled in shock. Forgotten was the polite way as both men nodded excited. "Are you nuts! You can't just decide what to do to me! I'm not some kind of…of…thing!"

Radek looked at Harry, "Can I speak to you privately, Mr. Dresden?"

Startled Harry looked at the man, "Sure." Radek then led Harry over to a corner. Ronon stayed with Rodney and Bob, still involved in a screaming match.

When his lover came back a few minutes later Ronon saw the hope in the dark eyes and knew that Harry supported whatever Rodney and Zelenka had planned.

"Bob, we'll go with them and try out that machine."

"But Harry…"

Shaking his head Harry took hold of the skull, "No, Bob. That is my decision. You are my ghost and my responsibility. Don't worry; they are pretty sure that nothing bad will happen to you!"

"Harry! Even as a ghost I would like to exist longer than the next ten minutes! I want to see Ja…" Stopping himself Bob thought about James Stackhouse. About how it would be torture to see the man everyday, for the time they were allowed to stay at least, and not able to touch him.

"I give you my oath, Bob, that if I think it is dangerous to your existence I will stop them!" Feeling the magical oath come into being Bob calmed down significantly.

"Alright, Harry, I trust you."

With that they made their way to an unknown part of the city.

tbc


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

Rodney was pleased with himself. His team had found an ancient machine a few weeks ago that had apparently been tested by the lanteans to shift things and living beings through phases or enable them to build an astral projection of themselves.

Having Radek discretely perform test on Bob they had found out that while being dead the ghost was still bound to a physical object. This object was still a part of the original body and could be used to reconstruct the whole body.

Now seeing the ghost standing in the test cabin while his skull was lying on the table Rodney felt a bit doubt creep into him. What if the machine didn't work right or destroyed the ghost? What if Harry Dresden didn't have enough magic in him to provide the boost of healing and live-giving magic? Thinking back on the argument that had followed their arrival in the lab he remembered how understanding Ronon had been.

_*****Flashback*****_

_"But I am dead! You can't bring me back with that machine!"_

_"Sure I can! Just wait and sit there quietly!"_

_Bob shook his head agitated, "You don't understand! My body is dead! Has been dead for so many years that it is impossible to find one living cell!"_

"_I could provide you with living cells…" Harry interrupted their heating argument._

"_NO! You know what will happen to you if you even try to help me breaking my chains, Harry! They will come for you and then they will kill you!" Seeing that his words didn't affect Harry Bob turned to the most likely person to stop Harry, "Mr. Dex, you can't allow this. They will come and kill him!"_

_Ronon shrugged, "Sorry, Bob. It's his decision."_

_Deflating Bob looked at the gloating scientists in front of him and knew he had lost._

_*****End Flashback******_

"Alright! Let's start. Ronon, I want you to stay behind Dresden, it's possible that he will exhaust himself. Radek, you'll read me the proton depth and don't forget…"

Radek interrupted rolling his eyes, "…to adjust the energy-flow, yeah Rodney, I know."

Biting back a sarcastic comment Rodney turned to Bob, "You ready?"

"No, not really…"

"Okay." With that Rodney activated the machine.

* * *

Harry let his magic run free for the first time in so many years. Thinking back he remembered all the time he had spent with Bob, how the ghost had always been there for him. How he had developed a crush on him and how he discovered that it was a deeper love, like he loved his father.

Now Harry focussed all he had onto the skull, helping the machine reconstruct something that wasn't really there anymore. Slowly they built the bones from magic and the material provided by the machine. This was followed by the organs, muscles, ligaments, blood vessels and so on.

Rodney had to resist the urge to throw up as a human body was built in front of them. He felt relief course through him as the body took shape, while Bob stayed within the cabin, seemingly untroubled by the proceedings.

The last things added to the body were skin and hair. Just as Harry slowly let his magical flow ebb away it flared up and a last addition was added to the body. A tattoo came into being on the chest. Runes flared up and Harry resisted the urge to pull away. These runes were the same as on Bob's skull, the curse that had bound Bob to his skull.

Finally the magic released him and Harry fell back into the waiting arms of Ronon Dex.

Seeing the flare had alarmed Bob but he wasn't able to move he felt a pull in his very core and couldn't resist it any longer.

With a howl and flare up the ghost of Hrothbert of Bainbridge vanished into nothingness.

tbc


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

Cold

Awareness

Realisation hit him hard. Forcing his eyes open was harder than it had been when he had been alive that first time. Bob squinted against the light shining above him. Heard the voiced encouraging him to take it easy, to stay down.

Blinking away the haze his eyes met Harry's concerned gaze. "You alright, Bob?"

"…" Not even a croak escaped Bob as he tried to answer. Panic gripped him. Would he be able to speak? Would he ever be able to use his magic again, or was it because this wasn't his body that it had dried up and left him?

"Shh, lad, take it slow." Carson, who had joint them when Bob had vanished in a ray of light and been forced into the 'dead' body, looked equally concerned. "Your body is not used to speak, yet. A few minutes ago it wasn't used to breathing either. We had to give you a jumpstart."

Calming significantly Bob tried to move his limbs. A tingling in his arms and legs signalled the slow awakening of them. So he waited patiently. Minutes, that at the time felt like hours, later he was aware of someone holding his hand, he felt that someone stroking symbols on his hand. With his eyes still closed Bob said, "Really, Harry. What would your uncle Justin have to say about this?"

Startled Harry laughed then leaped up from his perch beside Bob's bed and hugged the former ghost. "He can stay in hell for all I care. And I don't think my dad would mind you as not only my mentor but father figure, Bob."

Trying with all his might Bob managed to lift his arm enough to touch Harry's biceps. Squeezing it reassuringly he remarked, "I don't mind either, Harry. Now you better let go of me before your lover over there decides he like me better dead!"

Ronon grinned when Harry leaped up. In truth he had been a little concerned about how much energy Harry had been willing to extend for his friend. He had feared that the feelings these two had for each other would result in him not being needed. Now that he had seen what kind of bond they had he felt certain again in his status with Harry.

When Harry turned to face him Ronon grabbed his face and bestowed a gentle, but intensive, kiss. When Harry didn't pull away Ronon forced himself to stop, remembering his promise of courtship. Seeing the swollen lips and Harry self-consciously licking them made his blood boil with lust. The only thing stopping him were the eyes of the others looking at them.

Bob grinned when he saw the embarrassment on his students face, "Hey! No need to stop the show!"

"BOB!" Harry exclaimed crimson faced.

"What? I'm just a man! Just a… human…I'm human…" Shocked eyes locked with Harry. "I'm human, Harry."

Smiling gently Harry took hold of Bob's hand again, "I know, Bob. Finally hit you, huh?"

Pale blue eyes looked at Rodney and Radek, "I don't know how to thank you, Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka…"

Both scientist glowed with happiness before Radek answered, "No need to thank us, Bob. And please call me Radek. We just did what we could…"

Rodney interrupted them, "Yeah, yeah, we're glad to help you and your gratitude will follow us to our graves. Now, can we please go and eat something before I pass out from hunger?"

Carson looked disapprovingly at his lover before smirking, "I told you, Rodney, you fainted."

"I did not faint! Only girls faint!" Seeing his lover ready to tease him further Rodney pushed Carson against the next wall and began to ravish his mouth. "You look ready to faint yourself, Carson!" Rodney gloated when he released his lover's mouth.

Breathing hard and feeling more than just a bit aroused Carson admitted, "I'll probably faint if you do that again!"

Harry cleared his throat and both men turned to him, realising only now that they had made out in front of Ronon, Dresden, Radek and Bob. Dresden and Radek looked a bit uncomfortable while Ronon looked on neutrally. Bob meanwhile waited eagerly for them to continue.

"Show is over. Let's go eat!" Rodney exclaimed with a red face, but without releasing Carson's hand.

Hindered by the hand holding his own possessively Carson addressed Bob, "Okay, Bob. I want you to try to get up slowly."

Seeing Carson wanting to help Bob, Rodney regretfully let go of his lover's hand.

Harry and Carson took Bob's hands and supported him when he sat up. Waiting for the vertigo to stop Bob managed to stay upright. Next they helped him stand slowly, making sure his legs were strong enough to support him.

Bob felt like he had before he had died. Just as strong and resilient as always. It seemed as if the centuries as a ghost hadn't had any effect on this body. As if it had waited for him to come back.

With Harry and Carson to his left and right they made their way over to the mess hall, wanting to eat something for the first time in many, many years.

tbc


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

Waking up warm and feeling secure was something John Sheppard wasn't used to. And waking up with his lover lying still beneath him, after their last round of love making, made it even sweeter. Slowly extracting himself from his lover, trying not to wake him, John rolled to his side and watched the fine lines of Evan's face.

After apologizing last night for his failures in their short but loving relationship they had slept with each other for the first time. But once they started nothing stopped them from continuing. Finishing the second time they had fallen into an exhausted sleep, still joint intimately.

Now the sight of his sleeping lover so innocently spread out on his bed made his blood rush south again. Not wanting to wake his lover John satisfied himself with cradling Evan against him and slowly stroking his face and caressing his chest.

**AN: the whole chapter with the NC-17 part can be found on my livejournal**

Looking at the place where they had been joint intimately John saw red mixed with his own juiced. "Evan! You're hurt, I hurt you!" John jumped up all thought of cuddling and another round forgotten.

Sitting up Evan winced at the slight pain accompanying it. He had known that this would hurt the first time. But it was obvious that John hadn't known that it was possible to hurt him. Not that it really hurt, more like an ache. This ache aside Evan had never felt better. Satisfied and happy that John was here with him.

"You wait here; I'll go and get Carson!" John exclaimed when he saw the wince on Evan's face.

Trying to calm his lover Evan took hold of his hands, "John, it's okay. I knew it would hurt. I knew this could happen. But I enjoyed it. And I can't wait for you to do this again. Now you come shower with me, after that we will go to the infirmary and talk to Carson, okay?"

Seeing the calmness of his lover John knew that maybe he had overreacted a bit. "Okay. Bit we will definitely go to Carson!"

Evan nodded and led his lover into the bathroom.

**************

Carson was still busy testing Bob's reflexes and blood pressure and so on when John Sheppard and Evan Lorne entered his infirmary.

Rodney's monologue about the ways he would starve to death right inside the infirmary stopped immediately after seeing John's pale face. "Carson? You should probably come out and look at the Colonel. He isn't looking so good!" Rodney called for his lover.

Looking questioningly at the now laughing Bob Carson raised his eyebrows. Bob smirked, "They had a lovers spat last night and I think they may have had to much making up!"

Carson blushed but smiled knowingly. He and Rodney had had they share of spats and he still remembered the ways they had made up. Clearing his throat he pushed the curtain aside, letting the others see Bob.

Evan looked confused as Carson gave view to Bob sitting on a bed. "Carson, what happened to Bob? He is…" slowly walking over to Bob, trying to keep himself from limping, he extended his hand and was surprised when Bob raised his own and pressed their hands together. Speechless Evan blinked at their joint hands before laughing and embracing Bob. "Congratulations, Bob!"

John saw his lover embrace the ghost, 'apparently former- ghost' his mind told him, and was surprised that the jealousy from before had simmered down and wasn't burning hot inside him anymore.

He went over and touched Bob's shoulder, before taking his hand in his own. Squeezing grateful for what only the two of them knew. "How is that even possible? I thought you were dead?"

Bob looked up as he felt his hand being squeezed. Looking up he locked gazed with a grateful John Sheppard. "I was dead, have been for many centuries. But somehow Rodney and Radek managed to bring me back with Harry's help."

Surprised John turned to Rodney, "What did you do, Rodney?"

Nervously Rodney told them about the machine they had found weeks ago and about the combination with magic. How they brought Bob back…

Sighing exaggerated John replied, "And you never thought of informing us, did you? With Weir gone you have to report to me Rodney!"

"Why? You don't even understand half of what I just told you! I know you are a good leader to Atlantis, but you can't judge things on behalf of the scientists!" Rodney exclaimed, immediately regretting taking the tone of voice with his friend.

"Rodney, I wouldn't have stopped you! When have I ever stopped you from doing something you thought important? I thought we were friends, maybe I was wrong…" John turned away from Rodney and towards Carson, "Could you please examine Evan, Doc? I think I hurt him last night…" with that John turned and left the infirmary. Not even stopping when Evan called for him.

Evan started walking quickly towards the doors when the pain made itself known again and he almost missed a step. Feeling himself fall Evan knew that he may have underestimated the injury. His fall was stopped by strong arms closing around him. Ronon had managed to catch him and know carried him over to a bed.

After setting Evan down Ronon glanced at him to make sure he was alright before deciding to accompany Rodney to look for Sheppard. "Come on, McKay. We'll go look for Sheppard." Nodding to Carson and Bob Ronon stepped up to Harry, "You'll stay here?"

Harry could see his mate's wish to go after his friend and decided to stay with Bob, "I will be here." Biting his lip in indecision Harry leaned up and kissed Ronon, for the first time initiating physical contact between them.

Ronon was the first to break the kiss and leaning his forehead against Harry's he locked gazed with him. Seeing the acceptance and longing he knew that the courtship had just gotten easier. Turning to Rodney he caught him by the scruff and dragged him out, ignoring the chatter and nervous exclamations.

Evan looked after the team-mated, hoping they would make everything alright between them. Just then Carson stepped into his line of sight. "Alright, Major. What happened?"

tbc


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After patching the tear up Carson advised Evan to take it easy for the next few days before finishing his test on Bob and also checking Harry for exhaustion.

That done the four men made their way to the mess hall. They found it well visited like always during lunch time. Finding a table Evan and Bob followed Carson's advise and sat down while Harry and the Doc would bring them something to eat.

Carson was determined to make Bob go slow with the food and packed the blandest things he could find on the tray.

Coming back to the table the Doctor and the wizard found the two men deep in conversation.

"Now you have the opportunity, Bob," Evan said.

Bob sighed, "But I don't even know if he likes me…"

Interrupting him Evan exclaimed, "Then ask him! Haven't you just told me that live is too short to live in regrets?!"

Nodding Bob looked at his friend before locking eyes with Harry, "Would you be disappointed in me if I told you I wanted to stay here instead of returning to earth?"

Surprised Harry asked, "Why would I be? Bob, you are free now. I won't force anything on you! And I thought about staying here, too…"

"For Ronon?" Bob asked.

"For Ronon. And I could maybe offer my help…On earth I have to be careful wherever I go. I can't use technology because my magic fries it. I can't be close to people because I'll always be hunted. Sure I'd miss Thomas and Michael and Murphy but other than that…" Harry shrugged.

"You are right, Harry. Here the council won't find us and they won't be able to punish us." Bob was delighted by the prospect of keeping his friend save in Atlantis.

"I'll talk to John later about it. And he will have to contact earth. But surely it will be possible for you to stay!" Evan smiled gently at them. Seeing the door open and James Stackhouse enter with the rest of his team Evan stood up. "Please excuse me for a minute!"

Slowly making his way over Evan enjoyed the way his team mates looked at his happy face and grins. "You look like you finally got some, Lorne!" Laura Cadman crowed in delight.

Joining into the game Evan grinned back, "Looks like it, Cadman. So who one?"

Laughs escaped Stackhouse and Evan as Cadman and Connor looked uncomfortable at each other. "Well?"

"Banks won, sir!" James laughed. "They bet you would be over each other within seconds!"

Evan smirked at the blushes before realising something, "What about you, Stacks?"

James stopped laughing and smirked back, "I gave you another week! Thought you would be gentlemen… Shows me that you're not!"

Shaking his head Evan smiled, "By the way, Lieutenant Stackhouse? You'll meet me later in my office. I'm out of commission for the next two days and you'll be my substitute."

Surprised Stackhouse looked at Lorne, "When you I meet you, sir?"

"In two hours." Evan nodded at them then slowly made his way back to his table.

"What way that about?" Carson asked having heard the laughter.

Evan laughed again, "Just wanted to find out who won the bet on me and John!"

Looking surprised Harry asked, "You knew they made a bet about you two and didn't stop it?"

Shaking his head Evan replied, "You can't just stop things like this. It is good for the morale if the have harmless things like this. And this time it showed us who would support us should it come to the worst."

"So who won?" Carson asked looking at the Major in a new light.

"Amelia Banks!" Evan exclaimed.

"Nice girl, that one. Had a crush on Ronon before she…" Carson blushed, knowing he had told too much.

"Before she what?" Evan asked curiously.

Clearing his throat Carson squirmed on his chair, "Sorry, Major. I came upon this information accidentally and promised not to tell."

"It's alright, Carson. If you promised than it's okay."

Grateful Carson looked at Evan, "Thank you, Major."

Grinning Evan exclaimed, "When you finish I want you to come with me, Bob. Carson and Harry, could you find John for me and tell him to meet me in his office?"

After receiving affirmation from the three men Evan finally managed to dig into his meal, knowing he would need his energy for things to come.

tbc


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After leaving his lover in Carson's capable hands John stormed to his favourite place, the south balcony.

Sitting down and letting his feet hang over the railing he thought about his friendship with Rodney and where he had ever let the other man think he wasn't important to him. How could he have deceived himself like that? He had thought they were friends. But apparently Rodney hadn't seen it like this. Instead of coming to him with his plan he had gone ahead and done what he thought was right without regard to regulations and chain of command.

Groaning he realised suddenly that he had left Evan with them in the infirmary. He had hurt him and then just left him there to fend for himself… What a great lover he was! Hurting and then abandoning the one he loved…

Another thing to think about.

"You don't think about jumping, do you?" Ronon's voice startled him and he would have fallen if not for the hands clamping on his arms.

After calming down John exclaimed, "Ronon! Don't spook me like that! And no I didn't plan on it."

Satisfied Ronon nodded, "Good, would hate to see Lorne mourn you." Stepping back Ronon looked at John, "Brought you something." He pulled a still resisting Rodney forward and crossed his arms.

"McKay" John acknowledged him.

"Sheppard," Rodney knew he had messed up and hurt his friend. "John, I'm sorry. It was just we had this idea and wanted to do it this very moment. We tried to call you but couldn't reach you. Later Bob told us about your lovers' spat and we decided that you shouldn't be disturbed."

"But why did you…" John was interrupted.

"You know of my not existent social skills! I didn't think you would take it this way! You know I always rely on you… I cherish your friendship, John. You were the first that wasn't put out by my inability to…to be friendly and non-sarcastic. You may not understand my science babbling, as you call it, but than not even most scientist can." Rodney shrugged uncomfortably.

John sighed in relief. He had read too much into their fight, probably still riled up by what happened with Evan. "It's alright, Rodney. I reacted without thinking, too. I… After the fight with Evan I went to him to apologize. I told him things that I was never able to tell anyone! After that we…we…"

"You had sex with him." Ronon helped Sheppard out.

"NO! It was more than just sex! We made… we made love." Embarrassed by his outburst John looked down. "And I hurt him during, you know…"

Surprised Ronon and Rodney looked at each other. "You hurt him? Are you sure? The way he clung to you earlier didn't seem so."

Shamed John still couldn't look up, "It hurt when we started but he told me it got better. After the last time…when I pulled out… there was blood. It hurt him to sit and…"

Rodney laughed. He couldn't stop it. Wiping his eyes he looked at Ronon and saw the relieved look and the satedan's face. Shaking his head Rodney looked at the now shocked looking John. "I take it he was a virgin?" Receiving a nod Rodney continued, "It's normal that one could bleed. That only means you should be more careful and stretch him a bit more." Describing it made Rodney blush, but after the things he had lived through in this galaxy he knew that live was just too short to sugar coat things.

"I didn't want to hurt him!" John burst out.

Shaking his head Rodney replied, "And I never plan on it with Carson, but sometimes things get wild, you know?"

Calming down John looked at Rodney and saw the seriousness in his stand. Maybe things would go right for once?

Looking at his friends John realised that he had at least two to confine in if he had things to ask.

"Hey, are we interrupting something?" Carson's voice startled him.

Immediately fearing the worst John jumps up, "Is something with Evan? Is he alright?"

Carson looked confused, "What should be with the major? He told us you should meet him outside your office."

"But he was hurt!"

"Ah! No that was just a small tear. Here take this and be more careful the next few days!" Carson gave him an ointment. "This has to be applied every two hours. I thought he would appreciate it more if you did it!"

John blushed crimson before tearing down the corridor to his office, "Thank you, Carson!"

Shaking his head Carson laughed, "So easy to rile up, that lad!"

Laughing the friends walked inside.

*******************

Evan led Bob into his office. "Sit down, Bob. I will just look for John and then we'll talk about your new status."

With that Evan left the office, leaving a confused Bob behind.

Just as Evan closed the door behind him James Stackhouse arrived. "Sir," he greeted.

"No need for that, James. You can go inside and wait for me. I just have to get Sheppard and will be there in a few minutes." Evan said and left.

Surprised James opened the door and stepped inside. What he saw made him stop short. There sitting on the chair in front of Sheppard's desk was the man, 'ghost' his mind provided, that he had been avoiding.

Standing at attention James greeted, "Mr. Bainbridge."

Bob whirled around when the door opened. But instead of Sheppard and Evan it was James Stackhouse that entered, unaware of his presence until those deep green eyes locked onto his own. Seeing a blush spreading over the man's face Bob knew that the time was right now.

"Lieutenant," Bob greeted back while standing up. "What can I do for you?"

"Major Lorne wanted to talk to me, sir." James blushed when those incredible blue eyes looked him up and down.

'So this is Evan's plan!' Bob could have crowed in delight of such a bashful move on the Major's part. "It would seem we have been set up, Jamie. May I call you this?" Bob asked innocently.

A shiver ran down James back and settles within his stomach, "If… if you want to, Mr. Bainbridge." Just as he wanted to ask about the 'set up' a touch to his cheek startled him. Flinching back at the unexpected touch James saw Bob standing in front of him. "What? How?..."

"All thanks to Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka. They worked together with Harry and gave me back a body, a life." The flinching worried Bob a bit, but otherwise James just seemed to be startled.

Slowly coming to terms with the fact that the ghost wasn't a ghost anymore but a man James touched the man's shoulder. Trailing his hand down the chest in front of him before he suddenly came back to himself and took a step back, "Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Now really concerned Bob took Jamie's hands and held them firmly, "Why do I frighten you so much?"

Looking down in shame James replied, "I fell in love with my best friend, back in high school. He didn't react well and he got others to beat me up pretty bad. Something happened then…I don't know how but the ground they had me pinned down on opened and seemed to swallow me… Later it released me, but the four others were…they were dead. I was told that something had exploded and burnt them."

Uncertain Bob took hold of James' face and looked him deep into the eyes. Past the attraction, past the doubt burnt an inner fire surrounded by a wall of light. This could only mean one thing…, "You are a wizard, James. I can see the fire in you eyes."

"M… me…? A wizard?" James wanted to laugh at the absurdity, but as he looked into the serious blue eyes in front of him he knew that he would trust him.

"Yes, a wizard. It's possible that this is also the reason I make you this nervous. I take it you feel uncomfortable with Harry as well?" Receiving a nod Bob relaxed. Maybe he still had a chance…

Directing James over to a chair hand still clasped in his own he sat him down. Sitting down opposite of him Bob leaned back. "Your magic is what is making you uncomfortable with us. Despite you not knowing about it, it instinctively protects you. With wizards it acts like an alarm, sensing another presence to let you know that there is someone like you. And should they want to harm you it would protect you."

James shook his head, "But that's not possible! It only happened that one time, never in any other situation!"

Shrugging Bob looked at him, "It could be that your magic deemed you strong enough to master the other situations alone."

"You talk as if the magic is something living and aware…"

"It is! Magic is the energy flowing everywhere. It surrounds us and is in every living being. Good deeds and feelings set free more light magic, bad deeds and feelings release the darkness, dark magic. It feels your intentions; your feelings can make it dark or light magic."

Slowly believing him James asked, "And how do I stop this alarm? I don't want to feel this way around you or Dresden!"

Smiling gently Bob replied, "You must familiarize with us, our magic. Usually it is done by shaking hands, but as you have never done this before we must take the old fashioned way!" Concentrating Bob let his magic free. Floating along his arms it concentrated in his hands before slowly caressing James' hands.

James wanted nothing more than to run. As he felt the ghostly touch of what had to be Bob's magic his skin prickled. It trailed up his arms into his chest. When it touched his chest it was as if something released him, he could breathe easier and he relaxed.

Inside something rose and seemed to greet Bob's presence eagerly. It grew warmer and welcomed him just as easy as if it had waited for him for some time.

Bob knew what it meant and felt tears prick in his eyes.

James just looked confused as he felt himself become whole. Having not known that something had been missing he looked at Bob for guidance. What he saw there made his breath catch in his throat. The look of longing and warmth was difficult to interpret.

Leaning forward Bob's lips locked with James.

And somehow the world seemed to right itself.

tbc


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

John stopped running when he saw Evan leaning against the wall outside his office. "Hey, how are you?"

Gently taking hold of John's hand he tugged him against his chest, "Better now that you are here."

Nuzzling his face against Evan's hair John sighed, "I'm sorry, Ev. For hurting you, for leaving you there…"

Embracing John Evan shook his head, "No need, John. I told you it didn't hurt when it happened and after that I was just sore… As for leaving me, I know that it hurt you more to hear McKay talking like this. I take it you made peace with him?"

"Yeah, Ronon dragged him there and forced us to talk…"

"Good, you are two very stubborn men when left to stew." Evan shivered when John bit his earlobe in retribution.

"Let's go into my office and I'll show you how stubborn I can be!"

Evan released John and sighed regretfully, "No can do, Colonel… I locked Stackhouse and Bob inside…"

For a moment John thought he had heard wrong, "WHAT!? Why would you do that?"

Pursuing his lips Evan explained, "None of them would have made the first move! I had to make sure they could talk quietly to each other!"

"And are they talking or making like bunnies?" John grinned at the thought.

Shaking his head Evan admitted, "No clue. How about we go inside and make sure they are not deflowering your desk?"

"Sure, I want us to do that!" Pinching Evan's ass John opened the door and saw something he hadn't ever expected to see.

Evan looked just as surprised when he saw Bob and James lying prone on the floor. Holding hands.

"Shit!" Evan ran to them but could find nothing wrong. "They are unconscious."

John nodded busy with calling Carson to his office.

Minutes later Carson as well as Harry and Ronon arrived. Setting down his instruments Carson looked them over but could find nothing that would explain their unconsciousness.

Something flickered in front of Harry, "Magic…"

Ronon who stood behind him asked, "What do you mean?"

"They are in a magical trance. I have to…" Harry knelt down beside them. Just as he touched Bob's shoulder a flare of fire was sent his way. Jumping out of the way Harry erected his shields.

"What the hell?!" The others had jumped out of the way as well but Carson had been near enough for the flare to cause some damage. Looking over Harry saw the Doctor to be unhurt. So it must have been magical fire. Designed to make other magic user, like him, stay away.

Resigning himself Harry advised the others to sit down and wait for the ritual to take its course.

******************

James felt warmth surround him. Burrowing deeper into the warmth holding him he felt the feelings inside him, his magic as he now knew, reaching for it. Acting like a purring cat it encouraged Bob's magic to wound around it, holding it secure and tight, for the first time nit alone.

Then another presence appeared. Not Bob, not his mate, not known to his magic. When it lashed out and tried to remove the other presence Bob calmed him quickly, forcing him to open his senses and eyes.

Looking around he saw the concerned gazes of his Sheppard, Lorne as well as Carson, Ronon and Dresden. When he tried to turn around to look for Bob a voice chuckled in his ear. "Don't worry, Jamie. I'm here." Lying back in the embrace he looked over his shoulder and locked gazed with Bob.

"What happened?" James asked confused seeing the cautiones stance of Dresden.

Chuckling Bob explained, "Our magic drew each other in, more than I had anticipated. It bound us together…" Seeing the calm acceptance in James' face Bob continued, "When Harry tried to approach us your magic tried to fry him!"

Startled James tried to jump up, "WHAT!?" Looking Dresden over quickly James thought that other than the distance he held he didn't look worse than before. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt anyone else?"

Harry cautiously drew nearer. With both of them aware it would be easier to familiarize each other. "No, Lieutenant. Everyone is alright. Your flare of fire acted towards me, it wasn't able to hurt the others."

"Is that even possible?" James asked.

Smiling gently at the new found wizard Harry replied, "Sure, you know them, so your magic knows them as well. But you're not familiar with me…So to protect you it flared up at me."

Hearing the understanding tone James got curious, "It happened to you as well?"

Embarrassed Harry smiled, "More than once. Growing up with an uncle that wasn't around often and wardens and such that weren't familiar to me had it drawbacks. I flared up once or twice a week until someone finally bothered to explain." The last was said with a side glance at Bob.

Affronted Bob exclaimed, "Hey! How should I have known what it was! Other than your lessons you weren't allowed near me these times…"

Laughing Harry looked at James and offered him his hand. The significance behind this gesture didn't escape James. To make sure he asked, "It won't be the same as with Bob, right?"

"No, far from it. You two are soul mates. Something like this will only happen when you bond with Bob. With me there should be a short flare up on both sides and that was it."

Reassured James took Harry's hand. And just like Harry had said, their magic caressed each other, got to know the other and pulled back. With the magic a peace settled around his heart, as his magic felt that there was no longer any danger around. Through the bond with Bob he felt another bond reaching towards Harry. "I can feel a bond between you two…"

Bob's eyebrows rose, "Yes, we have a parental bond. You can feel that? You shouldn't be able to…"

"I think you just found yourself a new student, Bob!" Harry laughed again. "In more ways than one!" The spell thrown his way made him leap behind Ronon.

Satisfied with his ability to stop the teasing Bob took James hand. "Would it be possible for us to gain some privacy around here? We have much to talk about."

"I bet!" Harry crowed from behind Ronon's back, to make sure his mate didn't jump out of the way Harry cuddled against Ronon.

"Harry! Stop it this instant or I will tell Mr. Dex about all your escapades during you upbringing!" Bob smirked evilly when Harry released Ronon and rushed up to him.

"Bob! No please don't!"

Hearing Harry begging him not to and seeing Ronon Dex look at him in question he gave a short nod and followed James outside.

Remembering the way they had been set up he called back, "And you should watch out, Evan! Or I'll curse the Colonel and take your favourite plaything away!"

Bob enjoyed the way James laughed as the rushed ahead and left the other calling them back.

tbc


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Arriving in his quarters James looked at Bob questioningly. On their way here both had been content to just hold each others hands. Not caring about the others that saw them, not caring about the glances and whispers following them.

Nothing mattered apart from them.

James breath quickened when Bob drew nearer. He stopped breathing all together when his mate took his face in his hands and kissed him.

Not able to resist James let himself be embraced while trying to get closer himself. The kiss deepened to something James had never experienced and he drew back panting for much needed air.

"Let me show you the way it is done, Jamie. Let me love you." Bob's hot voice whispered in his ear.

And Jamie let himself fall, "Yes."

AN: NC-17 if you want to read please go to my livejournal

***********

James woke up feeling sore and exhausted. Movement to his right alerted him to the fact he wasn't alone. Looking over he looked into Bob's warm and loving eyes.

Bob leaned over and gently kissed his sleepy lover, "Good morning."

Liking the way of greeting James leaned up and kissed Bob back, "Good morning." Sitting up was harder then before because as soon as he moved he felt the soreness of last night's activities.

Seeing the drawn face Bob reached for Jamie's hand. "Come on, we should shower and then we'll apply the ointment Carson provided all of us with."

"Clever man, the doc." James yawned before slowly standing up. The prospect of a shower with Bob had him feeling revitalised.

"Come on love, after the shower you'll feel better."

And boy had Bob been right. After getting clean up Bob massaged James' back and legs until he almost fell asleep again and applied the ointment. Feeling better then ever they went to the mess hall and were greeted by their friends and team mates while others stared at them surprised at their openness.

"Live is too short to wait for once happiness," Carson greeted them and smiled kindly.

Rodney smirked but was stopped from saying anything by Ronon's warning look. Sheppard nodded at them as Evan smiled knowingly eyeing the hickey showing on Stack's throat.

Evan hoped that now everything would calm down.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

tbc


End file.
